


Fashion, Baby!

by YunaSabakuno18



Series: Buzzfeed AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL-Brothers, Buzzfeed AU, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaSabakuno18/pseuds/YunaSabakuno18
Summary: The ASL-Brothers Try On Clothes... and other Things.





	Fashion, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies :)  
> It's me again. Starting another One Piece Modern Kind-of-Multimedia-AU. Again. I might have a Problem. Who knows. Not me. But! I do hope you enjoy this one as well :D  
> Necessary Disclaimer: I took a few Try Guys Videos from YouTube and used those as Inspiration and I also took a few lines of dialogue from there because I could just Picture it perfectly.  
> Lots of Love xxx

**Video Title: ASL-Brothers Try on Ladies' Halloween Costumes**

**[The camera is pointed to a white background. In front of the background three guys are standing.]**

**Ace:** Welcome back to another episode of ASL-Brothers! Today we’re trying on Ladies’ Halloween Costumes!

 **Luffy:** Yay!

 **Sabo:** I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Ace:** You have a bad feeling about everything.

**[First costume: Sexy Firefighter]**

**Ace:** *singing* It’s getting hot in here, so take of all your clothes!

 **Sabo:** Please don’t.

 **Luffy:** Sabo, you need to loosen up!

 **Sabo:** Please put your pants back on.

 **Ace:** In my professional opinion, this costume is not Fitting for fighting a fire.

 **Sabo:** It’s more of a fire hazard really.

 **Luffy:** I broke it. I broke it by touching it.

 **Sabo:** These suspenders are stupid.

 **Ace:** However the way this is cut, it really allows you to like swing dem hips.

 **Sabo:** Stop it, I’m afraid something will pop out of there.

 **Luffy:** I like the helmet. It fits nicely on top of my hat.

 **Ace:** I don’t think you’re supposed to wear them together.

 **Luffy:** Well I am.

 **Sabo:** What is this. Give the girls some pants. Pants can be fucking sexy.

**[Second costume: Sexy Nun]**

**Ace:** Oh boy.

 **Sabo:** This is not even real leather

 **Ace:** This is ridiculous...ly sexy *he winks at the camera*

 **Ace:** Hmmmmm, look at the backside. *does a twirl* Ohlala!

 **Luffy:** I feel like batman.

 **Sabo:** *black-lace veil hangs over his face* Hello. Please confess your sins so you may be punished.

 **Luffy:** From the depths of the Catholic Church one hero emerged!

 **Ace:** Do I have any problem with the sexualisation of a nun? NUN whatsoever, eyyyy!

 **Sabo:** I’m disowning you. You are disowned.

 **Ace:** You can’t disown me, I’m older then you!

 **Sabo:** Only by a few months. I am clearly the responsible one.

 **Ace:** You’re just mad because I can work this look and you look like a third-rate dominatrix.

 **Sabo:** *affronted gasp* You take that back!

 **Luffy:** *running around in the background* Nanananananana BATMAN!

**[Third costume: Sexy Ladybug]**

**Luffy:** Ladybugs aren't supposed to be sexy. Even though bugs are awesome.

 **Ace:** Well, I for one never looked at a ladybug and thought I'd hit that.

 **Luffy:** Why would you hit a ladybug?

 **Ace:** Never mind.

 **Luffy:** *moving his shoulders* Does it look like I'm flying?

 **Sabo:** I would feel very exposed walking down the street like this.

 **Ace:** You think Koala would let you leave the house like that?

 **Sabo:** She almost never lets me leave the house on a normal day.

 **Ace:** Your wife is obviously the smart party in this relationship.

 **Sabo:** I know you want to insult me but it’s 100% true.

 **Luffy:** *jumping around trying to fly*

**[Fourth costume: Sexy Girl Scout]**

**Ace:** Oh god, please no. Does humanity know no boundaries?

 **Sabo:** This is taking a depiction of a seven year old and turning it sexy.

 **Ace:** I dressed up as a sexy baby once for Halloween and this is by far worse.

 **Luffy:** Girl scouts shouldn't be selling those kinda cookies. Oh, can we have cookies?

 **Sabo:** After we’re done here.

 **Ace:** First we have to try this on.

 **Luffy:** I'm not happy.

 **Sabo:** I don’t think anyone is.

 **Ace:** I feel like a woman with real breasts is in danger with this.

 **Sabo:** This feels gross on so many levels.

**[The three brothers are back in their normal clothes. Luffy is munching on a bag of cookies.]**

**Sabo:** So this was uncomfortable.

 **Ace:** Speak for yourself. I looked sexy.

 **Sabo:** I meant seeing things from the woman’s perspective. And the girl scouts.

 **Ace:** Oh that. Yeah, that sucks.

 **Luffy:** I don’t see the point of these. You should wear a costume because it’s fun. The ladybug wings were fun.

 **Ace:** Being fun is not the point of these kind of costumes Lu.

 **Luffy:** Well, then they’re stupid.

 **Sabo:** Very well put Luffy. In conclusion: Women out there, we respect you for your struggle! Free yourselves and wear pants! Except if that’s not your thing, you know everyone should dress how they feel most themselves.

 **Ace:** A rousing speech. For the men of the world: Have a little decency!

 **Luffy:** I need more cookies.

 **Ace:** What?! I didn’t even get one of those.

 **Luffy:** You snooze, you lose!

 **Sabo:** *Face palms* Please don’t forget to subscribe and give us a like. Thanks for watching.

* * *

**Video Title: The ASL-Brothers Try On Valentine’s Day Lingerie**

**[The camera is pointed to a black background. In front of the background three guys are standing.]**

**Sabo:** Welcome back to another episode of ASL-Brothers! Today we’re trying on Valentine’s Day Lingerie!

 **Ace:** Today we’re getting naked for the internet again.

 **Luffy:** I have no experience with sexy lingerie.

 **Ace:** That is a good thing. As your older brother I would like it to stay that way.

 **Sabo:** But it’s ok if you do gain, you know, _those_ kind of experiences. Just, please don’t tell me about it in too much detail. Like Ace did.

 **Ace:** Hey!

 **Luffy:** Ok!

**[First Set: Corset and heart panties]**

**Ace:** I already hate it because there are way too many clasps on it. I feel the sexiest things clothes can do is easy to take off.

 **Sabo:** I feel like it’s sucking everything in if you know what I mean.

 **Luffy:** Your voice sounds higher than normal.

 **Sabo:** *wheezing* Case in point.

 **Luffy:** *burp* the pressure literally pushed that out of me.

 **Sabo:** Don’t lie, that has nothing to do with the pressure.

 **Luffy:** Shishishi~

 **Ace:** It’s like I’m being punished for dating you. And I don’t think this is the fun kind of punishment either.

 **Sabo:** I don’t want to know what you and Marco get up to.

 **Ace:** Are you sure? Could give you and Koala some inspiration.

 **Luffy:** I hope Koala watches this video.

 **Sabo:** Ohhh, she will. And when she does, she’s going to hunt down Ace and murder him.

 **Ace:** I’m not scared of your wife.

 **Luffy:** You should be. I saw her punch through bricks.

 **Sabo:** How expensive is this nonsense.

 **Ace:** It’s like a Disney version of sexy.

 **Luffy:** I’m confused, there are so many leg holes... oh that’s not a leg hole that’s a butt.

 **Sabo:** Well you do have a nice butt.

 **Luffy:** Thank you!

 **Ace:** This is more trouble than it’s worth. I mean if they had it like in Velcro, then yeah!

**[Second Set: Racy bodysuit]**

**Luffy:** What is this?

 **Sabo:** How does this work?

 **Ace:** When I saw this I was like how do you cover the boobs? The answer is you don’t

 **Luffy:** *completely tangled in strings*I need someone help

 **Sabo:** How can anyone without an engineering degree figure this out?!

 **Ace:** Who knew being sexy was so hard?

 **Luffy:** Does it look like the box? No! Does it look like a sexy train wreck of cables? Yes!

 **Sabo:** I don’t think anyone would look great in this

 **Luffy:** This is dumb.

 **Ace:** At least the stickers to cover your nipples are cute.

 **Sabo:** *ribs one of the stickers off of Ace*

 **Ace:** *high pitched scream*

**[Third Set: Babydoll dress]**

**Sabo:** I don’t like the name of that, we should rename this.

 **Ace:** I bet you like this Luffy.

 **Luffy:** It’s cute! And I like the breeze.

 **Ace:** First of all, easy access! Nice! Secondly it’s good because it’s flexible and allows me to go into a lot of different positions! *moves around*

 **Sabo:** Oh god, please stop! There are children present! *tries to cover Luffys eyes*

 **Luffy:** I feel like a bird *flaps the edges of the dress

 **Sabo:** Well I think a woman could be sexy, yet comfortable.

**[Fourth Set: Bow Suit]**

**Ace:** This is the “I forgot to get you a present” present. *tries to put it on* Oh, I ripped it!

 **Sabo:** This will make so few people look better.

 **Luffy:** I look like the mayor of a nudist colony.

 **Sabo:** If I straighten up, it like rams the string up my butt.

 **Ace:** I just feel bad that girls have things up their butts. Not in the nice way, if you know what I mean.

 **Luffy:** *nodding* Almost like getting a prostate exam.

 **Sabo:** It is very obvious to me, that this is not made for all body types.

 **Luffy:** *to the other two*You better be buying me a nice dinner tonight. This is not the fun that I was promised!

 **Ace:** We always buy you dinner; I think it’s your turn for a change.

 **Luffy:** If they had man lingerie, I’m not doing it. This is stupid and way too complicated to be fun.

**[The three brothers are back in their normal clothes.]**

**Sabo:** I understand it’s a lot of work to put on valentine’s lingerie. Do I still like the way it looks? I do.

 **Ace:** Does Koala know this?

 **Sabo:** No comment.

 **Luffy:** Koala is smart. She could probably figure those out.

 **Ace:** If it makes you feel good and it makes your partner think you look great, then I think it’s fantastic.

 **Luffy:** It made me feel stupid.

 **Sabo:** Then it’s probably not for you Lu.

 **Luffy:** The point of this is the people wearing it want to have sex right? So let’s skip this and let’s get right to it.

 **Ace & Sabo:** *startled gasp* Luffy!

 **Luffy:** What?

* * *

**Video Title: The ASL-Brothers Try On Wedding Dresses**

**[The camera is pointed to a couch with the three brothers on it, sipping Mimosas. Next to them is a big rack with different wedding dresses. A very stylish male is standing next to them.]**

**Bentham:** Hi I’m Bentham and I’m a designer for OKAMA. Today we’re gonna turn you three into beautiful brides.

 **All three:** Hi Bon-chan!

 **Bentham:** Hi guys!

 **Bentham:** First of all, describe yourself to me.

 **Sabo:** Well I’m married so my wife has been through this before but I wasn’t there for the finding of The Dress, capital letters necessary.

 **Luffy:** She looked really pretty!

 **Sabo:** *sighing* She sure did. But I’d say I’m a pretty classic guy.

 **Ace:** Sabo is the Business in the front, party in the back kinda type.

 **Bentham:** I see, I think I have something pretty for you, don’t worry.

 **Ace:** I wanna look really hot.

 **Sabo:** But please don’t take this literally and set something on fire again.

 **Ace:** Uuuhhhh, do you have a dress with flames?

 **Bentham:** No. But I could look into it.

 **Ace:** Nah, it’s alright. Just make sure all my best features are represented.

 **Bentham:** That I can do!

 **Luffy:** I want my wedding to be fun. I want like a mini horse or a teacup pig as my ring bearer.

 **Sabo:** Luffy is cute as fuck, he needs something to show that.

 **Luffy:** This is my day I want all eyes on me

 **Ace:** Sabo is gonna look prettier than the rest of us, let’s just get it over with

**[The Fitting]**

**Ace:** That’s like a high fashion pose.

 **Luffy:** You look like a hunchback.

 **Sabo:** What’s the purpose of this pose Bon-chan? **Bentham:** To look like a hunchback.

 **All three:** Ahhhhh.

 **Ace:** What is this made of?

 **Bentham:** Chicken feathers. This is a mermaid cut

 **Luffy:** You should never cut a mermaid

 **Sabo:** Literally spaghetti on my shoulders

 **Ace:** As soon as you start wearing that seeing your nipples becomes weird

 **Luffy:** What is this?

 **Bentham:** It’s a petticoat, you need one to wear a ball gown like this.

 **Luffy:** Ohhh, I’m gonna be so fluffy

 **Ace:** Look, you get to dive into it

 **Luffy:** *twirling*

 **Sabo &Ace:** *singing the wedding march*

 **Luffy:** *walking around*I’m a beautiful bride!

 **Sabo:** I feel like there is something missing though

 **Bentham:** I have just the thing to complete your look

**[The Veil]**

**Ace:** Oh my God, it’s like a cape.

 **Sabo:** *fake crying* I’m getting married.

 **Luffy:** You’re already married!

 **Ace:** Damnit he looks great

 **Sabo:** Luffy, you look so weird!

 **Luffy:** I feel like this one ghost lady from Halloween *creepy sound* *tries to hug Sabo*

 **Sabo:** *holding him away* Not the dress, not the dress, not the dress!

 **Ace:** *makes the hunchback pose* I think it is important to find a dress that matches your personality.

 **Luffy:** *twirling* I feel so pretty in it.

 **Sabo:** That veil is digging into my head but I love the way it makes me feel.

 **Ace:** You should lose 5 pounds though.

 **Sabo:** Shut the fuck up Ace! I will literally cut you!

 **Luffy:** It was a nice moment and you ruined it.

 **Ace:** I’d be a very realistic bridesmaid.

 **Luffy:** You are drunk.

* * *

**Video Title: The ASL-Brothers Try On** **Extreme Swimsuits**

**[The camera is pointed to a white background. In front of the background the three guy are standing.]**

**Sabo:** You’d think at this point there would be nothing left to make us uncomfortable. You’d be wrong.

 **Ace:** We haven’t gotten naked in a long time, so I guess it’s back to the basics.

 **Sabo:** Bathing suits can make you feel sexy; they can also make you feel super objectified.

 **Luffy:** It’s good that we’re doing this because women have to wear ridiculous swimsuits all the time

 **Sabo:** You’ll have to have a lot of confidence to put your body out there like that

 **Ace:** Luckily I do!

**[First Suit: Swim Jock]**

**Sabo:** Okay, this just looks like a speedoooooo no!

 **Luffy:** The forgot about the butt

 **Sabo:** I don’t like that this is where we’re starting

 **Ace:** This is the definition of business in the front and party in the back

 **Luffy:** It’s like suspenders for your butt

 **Sabo:** I’m looking for something that’ll make me feel more uncomfortable then being naked

 **Luffy:** *crab walking* Nobody look at my butt, nobody look at my butt

 **Ace:** Hey Sabo! *turns around* Are these Boobs or Butts?

 **Sabo:** Sometimes I wish I was an only child.

 **Luffy &Ace:** *affronted gasp*

 **Luffy:** You don’t mean that!

 **Sabo:** No I don’t.

**[Second Suit: Sexy Mankini]**

**Ace:** Does it matter which side’s the front or the back cause they both look impossible tiny

 **Sabo:** Is this supposed to go up your butt? Is this supposed to be a thong?

 **Ace:** This is an unexpected but not unwanted feature.

 **Sabo:** Oh my god, shut up!

 **Luffy:** How do you wear this?!

 **Sabo:** We may have made a mistake making this video

 **Ace:** Speak for yourself. But of all the things for this outfit to cover why are the nipples the thing? I think everyone should have their nipples out without judgement.

 **Luffy:** It’s revolting. I’ve never found myself revolting before. And I’ve vomited on myself.

 **Sabo:** Urgh, don’t remind me of that. That really was horrible.

 **Ace:** The size emphasizes the male V. This makes all eyes leading straight to the money-maker.

 **Sabo:** I mean I definitely feel objectified, so mission accomplished.

**[Third Suit: Mankini Costume Thong]**

**Ace:** This is getting into some kinky shit.

 **Sabo:** First things first, let’s let that string disappear inside my butt crack; it’s gone forever.

 **Ace:** It’s a very fine line between fitting right and… oops side ball.

 **Luffy:** I kind of wish I had this for prom. That would’ve made prom a lot more interesting.

 **Sabo:** I don’t think Makino would’ve been happy with you going to prom like this.

 **Luffy:** But think about the teachers faces! Or Gramps!

 **Sabo:** I’m torn between laughing and being horrified.

 **Ace:** Oops, see? Side ball.

 **Sabo:** This feels more like a sex outfit than a swim outfit.

 **Ace:** I want this to be low… Side Ball!

 **Sabo:** Oh my goddness. There are kids at this beach!

 **Ace:** Luffys old enough. And we grew up together.

 **Luffy:** You know what? No shark is ever gonna think you’re a seal in this.

 **Ace:** I feel like a very, very revealing butler in a porn.

**[Fourth Suit: Sexy Bikini G-String]**

**Sabo:** You just threw me a headband.

 **Ace:** This looks like one leg of an outfit.

 **Luffy:** A penis slingshot. Do you think I could use this as an actual slingshot?

 **Sabo:** This is just not something you wear in public. Also it’s terrible fashion.

 **Luffy:** Everything’s just kinda leaning a bit. I’m afraid to flash someone if I move wrong.

 **Ace:** You need to do some serious man-scaping if you wanna wear this.

 **Sabo:** I feel more naked than if I were actually naked. I didn’t think this to be possible.

 **Luffy:** This looks like a mistake. It looks like a piece of balloon got caught in my butt after it popped.

 **Ace:** *turns to one side* G-String.; *turns around* Nude as fuck.

 **Luffy:** It’s like my dick broke its wrist and has to wear a sling for the month.

 **Ace:** God forbid you get a boner in this.

 **Sabo:** Don’t put pictures into my head Ace!

 **Ace:** Think about it Sabo! It would be so bad!

 **Sabo:** Lalalalala! I can’t hear you!

 **Luffy:** Give me another one! *pulls it over the other leg* Tadaa! Fixed it!

 **Sabo:** I think we’re done here.

 **Luffy:** I like that we look like sorta awful power rangers.

Ace: Ohhh, we do! But like really terrible ones!

Sabo: I hate this video, I’m leaving. *walks away*

Luffy: I can see his butt.


End file.
